Warmonga
Warmonga is one of the two primary antagonists of the series finale of Kim Possible. A powerful warrior, she is a member of Zurg's alliance in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Their story begins on the planet, Lorwardia. Warhok was the prince and son of the ruler at the time. Warhok greatly desired a mate, but could find no potential suitor that could live up to his standards in battle. Warmonga was an aspiring villager that wanted to join the military. She desired nothing more than to prove her worth in Larwardia's patriarchal society. The planet was, eventually on the to do list to be taken over by Zygon who enslaved the Larwardians and killed their leader, forcing Warhok into hiding. Warhok and Warmonga met up, the latter of whoim taught Warhok some of the skills she learned from her parents, and eventually, they lead a rebellion which overwhelmed Zygon's forces and forced him to retreat. With Warhok as the new crowned ruler, and Warmonga as his bride, Larwardia became the most vicious military planet in the galaxy. They've beaten back many powerful races including the Saurians, the Cluster, and the Triceratons, among others. But then, a new race showed up that they weren't familiar with. The Drej. The Larwardian forces didn't stand a chance. Warhok and Warmonga were forced to retreat as their planet was destroyed. They were the only survivors. The two of them made shelter on an abandoned planetoid rebuilding their technology and plotting revenge on the Drej. Then they heard that the Drej had already been wiped out by Emperor Zurg. To this day, they pledge their allegiance to him. Warmonga begs Zurg for an assignment, only for the evil emperor to pit her against Megatron's second-in-command, Starscream. She attacks the Decepticon with blaster drawn, but he simply shoots her with his Null Ray. While this blast would be lethal for a robot, Warmonga survives the shot. Warmonga deflects several other blasts from Starscream with her staff, eventually shocking her rival with a whip-like device. She is even fast enough on the draw to shoot Starscream while he is in fighter form. Yet the fighter's arsenal is far too great; with one blast of his laser cannons, Starscream knocks Warmonga unconscious. The Battle of Planet Z During the final attack on Planet Z, Warmonga participates in the fray, teaming up with Warhok to take on Lugnut and Blitzwing. Once Blitzwing defeats Warhok, Warmonga leaps onto her glider and tries to attack. However, Blitzwing kills her with one blast of his laser cannons. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery |Warmonga in the anime Warhok and Warmonga.jpg|Warmonga with Warhok Category:Disney Villains Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Aliens Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Pages with Origins